This invention relates generally to medical image systems, and more particularly to a medical image archiving and information exchange system, with image management features.
The medical community currently relies heavily upon a large installed base of tens of thousands of analog medical imaging devices (for example, ultrasound imaging devices) that provide no inherent capability to provide persistent storage of the images produced. Additional hardware is required to produce persistent images. Some of the most prevalent of such hardware are devices using a camera and a CRT display coupled by an optical system. The user sends analog video signals to this device and the device produces a hard copy in the form of an x-ray type picture or photo quality print of images made by the imaging device. This camera-type imager contains a conventional film camera mechanism. This camera mechanism inside the camera imager is moved mechanically to produce formats of 1, 4, 6, or 9 images on a single sheet of film. The film is then processed using an X-ray film processor so that the resultant hard copy image can be made a part of a patient""s paper medical records. To utilize such a system requires the camera imager, the auto X-ray film processor, and the chemicals for the developer and the fixer, which require constant replenishment. This system does not provide for ready electronic storage and transfer of the images for convenient archiving or for rapid and convenient examination by a consulting physician located in a distant part of a hospital or even in another city. Moreover, the system requires technical skills in developing the resulting images, and has proven expensive to use and maintain. Such devices are commercially available.
Several other devices have been used in the marketplace to capture images on paper or on proprietary electronic media, but none have proven very commercially successful. Proposed standards such as HIPPA (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act) are likely to place strict requirements on the archiving of medical records in the near future. This places a substantial burden on hospitals, clinics and doctors which may not be adequately met with current archiving systems.
The present invention relates generally to medical imaging. Objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a medical image archiving system and method is provided. A medical image archiving system receives analog NTSC or PAL video from a medical imaging device and converts it to a digital format for storage. The storage can be via local hard disc drive, or CD writer, or other optical storage medium, or via Local or Wide area network storage to a remote electronic storage medium. The system includes an integral web server to permit easy access over a network using a browser. When an image is stored on a CD, it can be stored as a session and the CD closed to prevent further writing.
A medical imaging method consistent with an embodiment of the present invention includes receiving an analog video input signal from a medical imaging device; converting a frame of the analog video input signal to a digital representation; assigning a file name to the digital representation; storing the digital representation on a disc drive; and storing the digital representation as a part of a session on an optical storage medium.
A medical image archiving device, consistent with an embodiment of the present invention includes a frame grabber that receives an analog video image from a medical imaging device and produces a digitized still image in response to a command. A programmed processor is connected to a network interface adapter that interfaces the processor to an electronic communication network. A web server application runs on the programmed processor, the web server having an IP address associated therewith. A disc drive stores the digitized still image. An application program running on the programmed processor receives a request directed to the IP address for the digitized still image from the network via the network interface adapter, and generates a reply transmitting the digitized image to an IP address associated with the request.
A storage medium consistent with an embodiment of the invention stores instructions which, when executed on a programmed processor, carry out a process of: receiving an analog video input signal from a medical imaging device; converting a frame of the analog video input signal to a digital representation; assigning a file name to the digital representation; storing the digital representation on a disc drive; and storing the digital representation as a part of a session on an optical storage medium. In one variation, the the digital representation is transmitted over either a wide area network or a local area network.
The above summaries are intended to illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, which will be best understood in conjunction with the detailed description to follow, and are not intended to limit the scope of the appended claims.